


【宜嘉 h】娃娃亲

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #现实向##淡定如兔也会为这种事情紧张##一发完#





	【宜嘉 h】娃娃亲

还有一个月就是王嘉尔小朋友18岁生日，从法定意义的成年到现实生活中各种权利的依法享有，18岁无疑是个重要的年份。

 

“我可以的，我准备好了，买了买了.......啊——我不行”

 

碎碎念很久，王嘉尔还是没有勇气，拿走了目标润滑剂——旁边的口香糖，在收银员一脸不解的表情里小声嘟囔“果然还是x箭的好”

 

收银员：黑人问号JPG，我家貌似就这一个牌子的口香糖

 

不怪王嘉尔胆怯，其实这两年里他们有很多次险些擦枪走火的经历，最后关头都是段宜恩理智回归拉开两人的距离。平日里扯假身份证去网吧打游戏轻车熟路，碰到嘉尔身上就是严谨的风纪委员了。

 

王嘉尔也不是没因为这件事闹过别扭。16、7岁中二里透着感性的孩子对性还是有着憧憬和幻想的，更何况是感情不断被人捧着长大的王嘉尔。他不懂为什么段宜恩在吻过他之后还能保持理智，爱人的吻痕不应是荒原上的火光般生猛热烈，恍惚间颠倒日月？

 

以致有一天王嘉尔在和朴珍荣的烤肉烧酒局晕晕乎乎地抱怨：段宜恩对他好像没性趣，不知道是他不行还是自己不行。

 

被珍荣在他们的小圈子里传个遍，小圈子也可以叫王嘉尔和他的男人们，他们几个竟能交好全校同学都大跌眼镜，也归功于嘉尔独特真挚的交友风格。

 

林在范听了后回班里拍醒段宜恩，促狭的笑着“没想到，没想到”

 

“mdzz”段宜恩看着笑得眼睛消失的林在范一时失语

 

“听王嘉尔说你——不行”林在范又不知死活的补充“看起来挺厉害的呀”

 

“什么？你忘记高中第一天的男厕了么？”可能每个高中男生都会在便池旁装作不经意地偷看并比较尺寸，而林在范曾经的优越感在见过段宜恩的小兄弟一面后荡然无存。段宜恩表示：自己没在怕的。

 

“那你们是怎么回事，王嘉尔跟个小野猫式的蹭来蹭去你也受的住？”

 

“小野猫？”果然不能和林在范谈王嘉尔，段宜恩睡意全退，认真地盯着他

 

“哈哈，我胡说的”林在范光速逃离发火现场，并给王嘉尔去了短信“Jackson一定注意身体”

 

上完晚自修的嘉尔是被段宜恩单手揪着领子压进自己家里，两家父母忙于事业，又是独自在家的夜晚。

 

王嘉尔不明所以还想加个餐，就被段宜恩压在床上疯狂地亲了上去。嘉尔被吸得舌根发麻才软乎乎地伸手推他“你又发哪门子色情疯”

 

段宜恩隔着衣服轻捏王嘉尔的腰腹，用舌尖舔抵嘉尔耳垂上新扎的耳眼儿——在上学期间嘉尔还是乖乖的没有挂上他的小圆环，尝起来是厚实的肉感。“听到一些谣言，要亲自去伪存真呢”

 

王嘉尔瞬间僵直，果然不能和共同好友抱怨这种问题，不过自己是真的生气“本来就是，你对我没兴趣，干嘛要迁就我”

 

“因为我不但爱你，还珍惜你”段宜恩解开腰带将嘉尔的手引到自己的下体，又硬又烫，吓得嘉尔连忙收手打到自己都没喊疼。

 

“我TM爱你爱到了骨子里，不想你受一点委屈”嘉尔害羞地侧头被段宜恩用手握住下巴转了回来“这世上只有一个人，我愿意等到他18岁、愿意等他做好准备而不是头脑一热地匆忙决定，愿意包容他所有的小性子、愿意带着同他相伴一生的梦想努力。”

 

“王嘉尔，我每次都为你硬的不行”段宜恩抵着他的鼻尖，说话的热气搅扰着他的呼吸，王嘉尔一时间丢失言语，晕晕乎乎地被抱到床头看着段宜恩拉下底裤对着他打手枪。

 

“嘉嘉不信，那我只好身体力行证明你男人我——”吧唧一口亲在嘉尔惊愕的小脸上“既有资本又持久”

 

自这天以后王嘉尔再没在别人面前谈论起这件事情，毕竟看着男朋友打了近一个点儿的手枪，视觉冲击还是蛮大的。

 

可这临近的18岁生日就是信号了。王嘉尔觉得自己挺有贼心的，毕竟睡天仙级美貌的邻家哥哥，还是自己爱的不行的那个，是足以“吹嘘”几年的资本，但这“贼胆”还是不够，他也为此纠结几天了。

 

段宜恩就轻松很多，毕竟已经做好充足的理论准备，就等着他的宝贝接受，然后夜夜笙歌。

 

嘉尔的18岁生日段宜恩陪他疯玩了一天，本想躲着还是被带进早就订好的酒店。

 

说到底两人也只是个孩子，笨拙又狂热地亲吻着对方每一处肌体，并扯下束缚着的衣物赤裸地坦诚相见。口水和汗水将两人弄得湿哒哒的，王嘉尔被段宜恩压在身下，脸上都是桃色的红晕，双眼也是水滟滟的亮晶晶的宝石。

 

“我可以，进去么”血丝在段宜恩的眼白上爬行，他的嗓子好干，最想尝的便是心上的嘉嘉，沾着润滑剂的指尖在他的穴口戳动。

 

“废话，你快一点”嘉尔有些紧张，四肢不自觉发颤，下体一直流着前液，腰腹部死命地绷紧，他不合时宜地想——自己又不是妹子，怎么还发情了呢

 

“啊…停，先停一下”突如其来的剧痛让他理智回归，仅仅是两根手指的撑开搅动就有撕裂的痛感。

 

“怎么样，还可以么”段宜恩立马抽出手指甩在一旁，另一个手臂环住嘉尔亲吻着他惨白的小脸。

 

“呼…没事，再试一次”嘉尔有些紧张了，但还是想要的，平复心情想继续

 

“那宝贝你放松，刚刚腰腹太用力了”段宜恩挤上更多的润滑剂，嘉嘉痛他的心里也不好过。

 

“啊.......别了别了，真的好痛”王嘉尔疼的手指蜷缩，一下子就软了，不知该不该推开段宜恩

 

“乖，我们今天不做了”段宜恩抽出湿巾将手指擦净，又拿过来一个长T给嘉尔套上，搂着他进到了被子里

 

缓过来的嘉尔反而不好意思“段宜恩.......真的不”

 

“乖，这种事情又不急于一时，今天是你的生日还让你痛，对我就是天大的罪过了。”

 

“我以为你会着急的”敏感的嘉尔又开始脑补，他担心几次下来段宜恩就不喜欢他了。

 

“我是急切的，可有些事急不得”段宜恩亲了亲他的额头“这确实是个一天打三炮都嫌慢的时代，可于你，我情愿什么都慢一点，让那些幸福的过程无限延长。”

 

“这样我更愧疚了”王嘉尔温顺地环着段宜恩的脖子，还蹭了蹭。

 

“一想到我能拥有18岁的王嘉尔整整一年就足够了”

 

“一年是什么意思？”

 

“明年就是19岁的王嘉尔呀，傻宝宝”段宜恩小心翼翼地将下身挪开一定距离，又是独自在洗手间解决的一天。

 

第二天两人还是睡到快中午才醒，搂在一起就特别心安，让段宜恩无比期待同居生活。

 

带着嘉尔去吃了他喜欢的芝士排骨，两个人散步消食

 

“哇，那里有冰淇淋车”王嘉尔潜台词——我想吃。

 

“现在还不到4月，你不会凉么”段宜恩有些无奈还是给他的宝贝买了一支甜筒。

 

“才不会，冰淇淋一点也不冷，冰水才冷。所以像你这样一年四季喝冰水的人没有资格要求我”王嘉尔一边舔着冰淇淋一边含糊地说

 

那红嫩的小舌头裹挟着牛奶白的雪糕，灵巧地一转送进了水淋淋的双唇之间，粉唇上还沾染斑斑点点的膏体，看得段宜恩邪火翻涌——法律应该禁止嘉嘉吃冰淇淋，太TM的勾人了。

 

等王嘉尔反应过来，他们又回到昨天的酒店一个更大的床上了，段宜恩觉得这两天的经历连同前台刚办理退房又为他们订房的小姐姐莫名的脸色，都是能记忆很久的事情。

 

“我觉得今天连润滑都不需要了”段宜恩摸了过去指尖一片莹润

 

“昨晚太紧张了”嘉尔挺着身体往段宜恩身上蹭，他实在是太喜欢这种发乎情的欲，不是刻意而是随时、随地。他爱段宜恩，同样也爱到骨子里。

 

情动的嘉尔全身都是可口的粉红色，段宜恩像是醉卧在桃花园的剑客一寸一寸地品味着。“你今天没涂都这么香，真的媚死了”

 

“哥，快一点，我现在不太想闲聊。”嘉尔有些急的够着床头的安全套，单手怎么也扯不开包装，求助式的递给段宜恩，看着哥哥用尖利的小虎牙咬开了小口就更急了，可怜的小嘉嘉也抖了抖。

 

“我慢慢进，要是疼就说出来”段宜恩抵住嘉尔身后的小穴，那里又湿又软，口部已经张合着吸他的龟头了，今天再停下来才是考验与煎熬啊。段宜恩吻遍了他探出来所有的敏感部位转移着孩子的注意力。

 

“啊——没事，有点胀”不知是不是心里作用，嘉尔并不觉得痛，但是感觉还是挺奇妙的，鼓鼓胀胀的。

 

段宜恩用力一下子挺到底，握着嘉尔纤细的脚腕将他的腿分的更开，“你真的好美呀，sweetie”王嘉尔用手臂撑着身体头往后仰，整个人像献祭一般为段宜恩打开身体，粉白的皮肤和细腻的肌理，像一幅不可多得的艺术品。

 

段宜恩没有章法的前后抽动，他还是不得要领，只不过体力好还有很长的试探时间。

 

“啊——那里”快感突袭让嘉尔腿根狂抖，应该是体内的敏感点被擦到了，确实是爽的，不怪那么多人对性爱上瘾。

 

段宜恩也抽出一点向那个凸起戳去，他觉得里面有点干涩了，可能是体液分泌的不够，更用力地抽动起来。

 

“啊，哥，套子好像破了”王嘉尔觉得有什么流进自己身体和刚刚的橡胶感不太一样，应该是安全套被磨破了。

 

段宜恩吓得停了动作，连忙把自己拔出来，果然漏掉了，慌张地想再拿一个

 

“段宜恩你慌什么，我又不会怀孕，你直接进来就好了”王嘉尔用手抹去了额头上的汗珠，喘着对他说。

 

“怎么会不慌呢，我们都是第一次呀”段宜恩又挺进了嘉尔身体里，肉肉相交的快感来的更快更强烈，两人的体液混在一起做着润滑让抽动更加顺畅“我要是不努力让你一下子爱上这种感觉，以后我的性生活不就不快乐了么”

 

“啊......”可惜嘉尔已经被快感弄得不清醒，不能给他回应了。

 

“小妖精，我怕是注定折你身上了”快高潮的嘉尔每一块肌肉都在用力收缩，段宜恩本就忍了好久现在被猛地一吸就射了进去。比体温稍低的精液冲刷燥热的内壁让嘉尔也颤抖着射了。

 

“你我都逃不开彼此”王嘉尔挂在段宜恩身上，现在不过是下午呢。


End file.
